Something beautiful
by FluentDisaster
Summary: Yes this is a petris fanfic but just give it a go. Peter has never been so sure of anything in his entire life, he is in love with beatrice prior. Could this end in disaster or something beautiful? The story through someone elses eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Peters pov

Candor, The most monotonous faction, full of over opinionated ass holes where honesty is valued. Unfortunately this is my faction soon to be my old one. Today is the day where every sixteen year old chooses which faction they truly belong in where they will spend the rest of their lives. I know where I belong. Dauntless. They are protectors of the city. They are fearless and in my opinion complete bad ass's. Dauntless is the only faction that interests me I mean, they jump to and from a moving train is that cool or what? It's certainly better than being surrounded by a load of honest suck ups. I have to admit being candor does have it perks, whenever I have been in trouble at school teachers always take my side because of my faction, im supposed to be honest, this is why I know I could never belong here.

I sit restlessly waiting with my new faction for the painfully boring choosing ceremony to end. I sneak a quick glimpse towards my father who is staring at the floor I can see his vein bulging from his screwed up face, That is how I know he is angry. I look away quickly so I don't look weak. Dauntless is my family now and I have to let my old one go.

"Beatrice prior" The man standing behind the 5 bowls that represent each faction calls. A small blonde haired girl rises from her seat to the right of me. Her clothes are all grey which means she is from abnegation the faction that values selflessness. As she walks down towards the bowls she looks back at the crowd I assume she is looking at her parents. It is then that I realise her beauty. She has a narrow face, wide round eyes and a long, thin nose. My eyes travel down her slim body. She quickly clutches her grey robe as she continues to walk forward but I can still see her small hands shaking. She takes the knife from the man and cuts her hand letting the blood roll down her palm. I lean forward fascinated by her. She holds her hand over the bowl representing abnegation. I close my eyes disappointed that I will never get to meet her, no girl could make me regret my choice of faction. The silence is interrupted by cheers, I open my eyes startled by the random cheering coming from the people beside me. She sits down 3 rows in front of me. She chose dauntless. An overpowering feeling of excitement rushes through my body as I realise that I might have a chance of getting her.

So what did you think of my first chapter? Please leave me some reviews and let me know what thought and how I could improve. Maybe suggest some ideas for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's pov

I lean with my back against the cold stone wall whilst drew and molly fight near the chasm. Tris is over at the tattoo parlour with Christina Al and Will. I see the way Al looks at her. It disgusts me; I see his eyes examining her whole body. I suddenly feel angry at the thought of him looking at her and look up towards the glass ceiling to calm myself and close me eyes. What the fuck is wrong with me? I have never been interested in girls until now. Back in candor everyone always assumed Molly and me were dating because we were always together anyways. I was forever having to tell people we were just friends but every time I said it Molly's smile would slowly drop like she was disappointed. I feel a small body creep down the wall and sit beside me. I assume its molly at first but I would have heard her heavy boots walk towards me. I open my eyes and look at the tiny person beside me. Its Tris, a wave of excitement rushes through my body as we stare at each other.

" Are you okay?" she says sounding concerned. Why is she worried about me?

I try to reply but no words come out of my mouth.

" Im Tris by the way" she adds clearly confused as to why im just staring at her and not answering.

" Peter" I finally reply.

"Nice to meet you peter" she said smiling at me.

" Hey do you want to get out of here?" I say trying not to let on how nervous she makes me.

She stands up and shuffles in front of me holding both of her hands out to help me up. I grab them both carefully so I don't hurt her. Her hands are small and sweaty, she must be just as nervous as I am. I pull myself up slowly and look down at her narrow face. I quickly glance up confused by the sudden silence; everyone is staring at us I look quickly back at Tris. I notice how close we are and that we are still holding hands. I notice her cheeks redden and she lets go of my hands. I clear my throat to help hold back the smile that's fighting its way onto my face. We find a nice tunnel beneath everyone and sit right next to the chasm. I notice her shaking again.

" Are you cold?" I ask suddenly feeling brave.

"Freezing" she replies as her lips chatter.

I sit down quickly and gently pull her on top of my lap. I wrap my arms around her fragile body and carefully lead her head down to my shoulder.

"I think I kind of like you Tris" I whisper into her tiny ear. She sits up and turns to look at me in my eyes. Her eyes are so big a beautiful. I lean in closer staring at her perfectly shaped lips. We are so close I feel her sharp breaths on my lips. We stay like this for a moment and she bites her lip and leans backwards sighing.

" I better go, Christina will be wondering where I am" she says standing up

" of course" I say feeling disappointed. "I will see you soon yeah?" She nods and begins to walk away but stops and turns back to me.

"I think I kind of like you too peter" she adds and then continues to walk away. I smile to myself. I need her in my life I need her to be mine I think to myself. And I bet she is going to play hard to get.

so that's chapter two please leave me some reviews I would love to here what you liked what you didn't and how I could improve


	3. Chapter 3

Peters pov

Four comes to wake us up at ten to eight. I quickly sit up and look around the room. Tris is already up and gathering clothes from her small chest of drawers. She pulls out a plain black vest top and a pair of black trousers. She quickly throws off her top and puts on her clean one followed by her trousers. I have never seen a girl get changed so quickly. I can tell she hates how we all have to share the same room. Her eyes examine the room quickly and her cheeks flush red when she catches on that I have just seen her get changed. I wink at her and give her a tiny wave. She smiles shyly and hurries to the bathroom. Judging by how quickly she got changed and then scanned the room to see if anyone had seen her. It's clear she is self conscious, I don't understand why though. I suppose her chest is a little on the small side but that doesn't bother me, she is beautiful and I just need to prove it to her. I quickly get changed and jog down to the training room.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight," Four says whilst handing out large guns."Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that" he continues. Its then that I realise how tired I actually am, Al and his pathetic crying kept me up. God he is such a wimp. He is never going to make it through initiation. " We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," Four explains. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way." "The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental"

"But what…" I yawn through my words "what does firing a gun have to do with bravery" I ask. Four presses the barrel of his gun to my forehead. My heart starts racing but I cant let on that I am a coward so I just stand there and raise my eyebrow, he cant shoot me even if he wanted to, he would get in so much trouble for it.

"Wake up," Four snaps, " Your holding a loaded gun you idiot! Act like it." I feel my cheeks redden as everyone's eyes are on me, I role my eyes and look away quickly before anyone notices my quivering lip. "And to answer your question…you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you are prepared to defend yourself." "Watch me." Four says and turns to face the wall. He positions his feet shoulder length apart and hold the gun in both hands, his eyes never moving once from the target. He releases the trigger and the bullet fires through the centre of the target. I turn to face my target and try to copy Four, its actually really difficult. After a couple of attempts I stop just to give my aching arms a rest. I look over at Tris to see if she has hit the target yet. I watch as her bullet plummets through the middle of her target just like Fours. She is the only one to do it and I can't help but feel proud.

After lunch Four leads us to a different room with a painted circle in the middle of it. To the left of is it a chalkboard with all our names on it. We all gather in close to listen for instructions. "As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight," Four says. "Today you will all learn the techniques, tomorrow you will begin to fight each other." When he is done speaking we all head to different parts of the room to begin training, Tris heads towards the punching bags and I follow her and begin punching one two down from her. I can't let Tris distract me from training; I really do need to work hard. For what seems like ages I am fully concentrated on my punches. I look over my shoulder at Tris whilst I catch my breath and notice Four speaking to her; he puts both his hands on her stomach and looks her in the eyes. Anger boils over me and I have to look away or else I might kill him. Instead I carry on punching the bag and imagine its Fours face I continue to do so until training is over. I decide to go get a shower and get ready for tonight. I walk down to the pit and meet up with drew and molly. Molly is a big girl with dark black hair. If she shaved off her hair I swear she would look like a man. She's had this massive crush on me since we were 10, all through school her and drew would follow me around like they were both lost puppies! Drew is a complete baby! He is tiny and has no muscle to him but he is actually a good person to be around when he isn't crying about how molly likes me and not him.

" Hey guys look at the stiff, she's getting a tattoo." Molly says whilst pointing at the tattoo parlour. "I bet she cries her pathetic eyes out." Drew spits trying way to hard to impress molly. Tris looks beautiful. She has makeup on her eyes and really red lips. God I want to kiss her so bad.

" Peter are you even listening to me!" Molly shouts whilst snapping her fingers in my face. I realise I might have been staring a little to long. I see Tris on her own walking towards the chasm.

" Im going to bed im tired." I say quickly and walk off in the same direction Tris went in. As soon as I am round the corner I start running, I have to speak to her. I have to get her to be mine before Four beats me to it. I finally see her sitting on the floor next to the chasm where we sat the other night. Something isn't right I can tell. I run over quickly and kneel down in front of her.

"Tris are you okay? What's wrong?" I say as I bring my hand to her cheek. She is freezing.

"Im okay honestly Peter, just a headache." She says and puts her hand over mine. Her touch brings butterflies to my stomach.

"God Tris you just scared the life out of me." I say breathing heavily.

" Im sorry I didn't mean too scare you." She replies and gives me a small smile. I bring my other hand to her cheek and gently pull her in close. I rest my forehead on hers. "Peter..." She begins to say but I lean in and press my lips to hers, stopping her from speaking. I slowly pull away and look at her. She is so hard to figure out. "Im s…" I try to say but she grabs me and kisses me eagerly. Our lips part and I caress her tongue with mine. I hold onto her waist and lean back against the cold wall pulling her on top of me. She runs her delicate fingers through my hair and my hands find their way to her perfectly shaped bottom. She pulls away from the kiss breathing heavily and rests her forehead back onto mine. "I don't want to go to fast," She says breathless. I kiss her on the forehead to reassure her its okay. I wrap her short legs around my waist and stand up lifting her off of the ground. She giggles as I twirl with her in my arms; I bring her down for one last kiss and then put her down. She looks up at me with her big beautiful eyes and laces her fingers in-between mine. I have never felt so happy in my life. I want to show off my gorgeous girl to everyone. We slowly walk back the way we came and towards the pit again.

So that was my next chapter please leave review I would love to here from you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris pov

We walk back towards the pit in silence. As I take each step my heart feels like it's going to jump right out of my chest. I can feel my hands getting sweating and I begin to panic. If Four didn't already hate me he defiantly will now. As we are just about to walk around the corner into the pit Peter stops and pulls me to the side.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asks looking me in my eyes.

"I don't know" I say honestly

"After initiation yeah?" Peter replies after kissing me gently on the forehead.

I nod back and he walks back the way we came.

" Since there are an odd number of you, one of you wont be fighting today," says four stepping towards us. He looks at me straight afterwards and I know exactly that that one of us; is me. I don't know whether I am angry or relieved but whatever I am feeling, it's distracting. Christina is against molly that is one of Peter's friends and Al is against Will. I glance over at Peter and he is stood with Molly and Drew, as per usual. He looks annoyed but Im not sure why.

" What's wrong with Peter?" I ask Christina

"Peter is pure evil. He is probably just thinking about hurting people. When we were kids, he would pick fights with people from other faction and then, when an adult came to break it up, he would cry and make up some story about how the other kid stared it. And of course, they believed him, because we were candor and we couldn't lie," She replies. I hear a cry of pain coming from the middle of the room, I didn't even realise Al and Wills fight had started. And by the looks of it Al has won. Will is on the floor unconscious and Al is trying to lift his lifeless body up off of the floor before he wakes up and realises he has lost. Al quickly carries him out of the room. " Next up Christina and Molly," Eric shouts. Eric is the leader of our training; he is cruel and clearly enjoys watching other in pain. I already know by looking at him, we are not going to get along. Christina kicks Molly the side. Molly gasps and throws her self at Christina; knocking her to the floor. Christina tries to wriggle out of molly's grasp but molly punches her multiple times before she finally does.

"Stop! Im done, Im done," Christina shouts as she holds her hand out behind her to Molly.

" Let me help you up," Eric says, he is surprisingly calm. "Follow me," he shouts to us all whilst helping Christina walk. We follow him out from the training room.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris pov

"Time," shouts Eric and I sprint towards Christina who is clinging onto the rails that hang over the chasm and pull her up. Al runs beside me and swoops Christina into his arms and runs towards nurse's room. I jog in front of them opening all of the doors so they can get quickly get through. As soon as the nurse sees her she sets her on a bed and forces us out of the room and locks the door so we cant get back in. We watch through the door windows and Will shouts Christina's name over and over again. After an hour of listening to Will and Christina's screaming and shouting the nurse unlocks the door so we can go in. Will has his arms around Christina who is curled into a ball weeping. We all sit around her bed for the rest of the day sharing stories about our lives in our old factions.

I wake up shaking and covered in sweat. I dreamt about everyone finding out I was divergent, god it was horrible. I quickly shower and head down the training room.

"This cant be good," Christina says as we look at who we are fighting.

Christina is fighting Will and I am fighting…Peter! This is not going to end well. I can't hurt him. Is he actually going to fight me? My heart pounds as I step forward to meet peter where we will fight. If he does decide to fight me there is no questioning it, he will win. He is stronger and taller than me and by the sounds of it has had a lot more experience with fighting then I have.

"You okay there stiff?" he says. "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." Before I even have time to respond his fist smashes into my jaw. My eyes water as my face throbs heavily leaving my sight unclear. He darts in front of me and kicks my stomach and I crash hard against the wall. The only thing running through my mind is too get one good punch in but Peter is already there, he grabs me by my hair and punches me in the face multiple times. My body goes limp and I fall to the floor, my whole body aches and my sight is blurred. One good punch I whisper under my breath as I stand up and throw all of my weight into a punch that hits him in his nose. He barley even flinches and just shakes his head widening his eyes as he does it. I try to punch again but he catches my fist and kicks me back down to the ground. My body feels heavy and my head pounds, as I lie lifeless on the floor. My body screams with pain as I lift my head up to see

Four turn and leave the room. Someone shouts and the darkness takes over.

I wake up in the same room that Christina was taken to when she lost her fight. Will, Al and Christina are sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me.

"How you feeling?" Al asks and begins to stroke my cheek. I should probably tell him to stop but I don't. " My head hurts," I say as I smile weakly. " Christina your nose is bleeding again," Al says chuckling. "What happened?" I ask sitting up "I beat her up," Will says whilst whipping away the blood that creeps towards her lips. "We better go." Al says and they all stand up. "Where?" I ask as I swing my feet off the side of the bed. " You have slept all day Tris, we need to sleep too you know," Will jokes and they all wave goodbye. I fall back onto the bed and close my eyes.

I am woken by footsteps. The room is dark and I sit up alarmed, waiting for my eyes to adjust. Someone sits on my bed beside me. It's Peter. "Tris I…" he begins to say but I interrupt him. "Peter don't, I am so done right now. You couldn't have gone a little easier on me? Notice how I didn't punch first I didn't move? I didn't want to hurt you but you didn't show me that kindness." " Im sorry Tris I really am but I need to pass initiation I can't be cut, I didn't mean to hurt you I just… I just panicked alright." He finishes as his eyes start to water. "Your second on the board Peter!" I raise my voice and sit up so I am level with him. " I am below the line! I am going to get cut thanks to you." Peter looks me in the eyes and to my surprise he speaks in a calm voice, not like how I just spoke to him. " Forgive me Tris." " I screwed up I know but we can be happy together? I don't care who finds out about us. They have all probably seen me walk in here to speak to you anyway. If they don't like the fact that we are together then that's their problem. I have learnt a lesson today and it will make us stronger." My eyes begin to water "Just get out Peter. Get out!" I shout back at him. He stands up and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I feel like my heart has literally been stomped upon. I try to scream his name for him to come back but my voice cracks and the sobs come uncontrollably. I slide onto the cold floor and weep into it until the darkness takes over again. I dream of the night we first kissed. We were lying in each other's arms but the chasm's waves got really strong and took him from my grasp. I was trying to hold on I was trying to pull him up. I almost had him back in my arms when another wave hit us and I lost my grip on him, I watched him falling to his death. I wake up screaming and breathless. What if I have lost him for good? I cant I just cant. I dive out of bed and sprint to the initiates dorm I heave the door open with all of my weight. My muscles throb with each movement but I have to find him. Everyone is still asleep which means its before 8 o clock I catch sight of Al's clock as I rush towards Peters bed, it reads 4:47, Al isn't in his bed but I cant worry about him right now. I pull back the sheets of Peter's bed to find it empty and cold, he hasn't been here. Tears sting my eyes and I frantically sprint out of the room towards the chasm. My eyes are blurred from the tears and I can barely see where I am going. I lean over the side of the chasm railings breathless and examine the area. There's a darker spot just below me, a person. I blink rapidly forcing the tears away, its peter. He is leaning over the edge of the chasm where he fell in my dreams. I struggle to hear what he is saying as the water claws its way up the rocks towards him. I run faster than I knew I could towards him. I hear him say the words "worthless" and "pathetic," he spits them out almost like poison. Who is he speaking to? I see a dark masculine shadow in front of him. Its not until I hear his voice grunt, "You don't deserve her," that I realise whom it is. Al


	6. Chapter 6

Tris pov

Neither of them seems to notice me standing there and I make no effort for them to. I concentrate on them and their conversation so I can listen in to what they are saying. " You and her are together!" Al shouts sounding furious. " You don't deserve her! You literally disgust me. You say you hate her then we all find out it was a lie and that use are together in secret but to make it worse you then beat the living shit out of her just because!"

" Shut up Al just shut up. You don't understand she means the world to me and I have fucked it all up just like I do every time!" Peter gets louder and louder with each word he says until he screams " I have done some terrible things in my life but this is the one that's got too me the most. How could I have been so stupid she's just a girl!" he smashed his fist into the stony wall and grunts afterwards. " But she is the girl." He whispers. He looks down at the floor and I see a small water droplet from his eyes hit the ground; the tear is swallowed quickly by the chasm's splashing water, washed away like it never existed. Al sighs, "You literally repulse me" he says before walking off leaving Peter alone. Peter mutters words to himself for a while until he sits on the edge of stone floor leaning a little to close to the chasms sharp, cold water. He leans further and further over the chasm and I without even thinking my legs carry me towards him faster than I knew they could. He stands up and turns around sniffing just as I get to him. I dive into his strong arms breathing in his scent. He smells like a mixture of sweat and dauntless alcohol. I have never tried it myself but the smell is strong and easy to recognise. My mother used to say drinking alcohol was selfish because it didn't benefit anyone but you. She said I was never to drink it and I haven't. Peter wraps his arms around my tiny body and cradles me stroking and kissing the top of my head repeatedly. I slowly walk backwards pulled him away from the chasm. He cups my cheeks in between his hands and leans his forehead against mine. " Im so sorry," he whispers as a tear slides down his pale cheek. "Im so s…" he tries to say again but gently put my lips to his. He kisses me back gently and smiles pulling away. "You look exhausted, we have training tomorrow we best get some sleep." I say smiling. He nods and we both walk hand in hand to bed.

Im going to be honest im not particularly happy with where I have taken this story so could you guys leave a review and let me know if you would like me to change it or if its okay, im really not sure


	7. Chapter 7

Peters pov

I wake up at the edge of Tris's bed with her hand in mine. She asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep; I must have dosed off. I sit up and rub my stinging eyes. I watch her, sleeping peacefully. Her small body moves slightly as she breaths in and out; it's soothing to watch. I gently move the hair off of her face and gently kiss her forehead before getting up and heading for the bathroom. I undress and step into the freezing shower, they have no hot water here; seems pretty pointless to me. As I wash my short, black hair, I hear the bathroom door open. I lean out of the curtain to see who it is, Oh god. Molly. "Well look who it is, sleeping with the stiff are we?" she says whilst tapping her foot. I get out of the shower and wrap my towel around me before replying, she has seen me naked before so im not bothered if she does again. I brush my teeth at the sink as she continues to lecture me. "You know, you have gone mad. Is this some kind of plan? Are you just going to distract her during initiation so you can be first? Or is it more than that is Peter Hayes the boy who doesn't care about anyone or anything in love with a whiny, pathetic stiff?" I spit my toothpaste out and wipe my mouth quickly. " Why jealous?" I ask smugly. Her face turns red and she opens her mouth to defend herself but no words come out. "That's exactly what I thought." I say as I nudge past her with my shoulder leaving her stood still in the bathroom. I know that as soon as she is done catching fly's back in the bathroom she will tell the rest of the initiates about me and Tris, at least we wont have to sneak around now. Today we start stage two of initiation; we have to be in the testing room by seven o clock. I walk back over to Tris; who is still sleeping soundly in her bed. She has thrown the quilt half off of her during my trip to the bathroom and she is snoring quietly. The other initiates are starting to wake now but there's no sign of molly perhaps she is still in the bathroom. I slap Tris's bottom quickly whilst no one is watching. Her whole body jumps as if I have given her an electric shock. " Come on sleepy pants, you have ten minutes to get ready," I say and she jumps up quickly rushing to find her clothes. She puts on a black vest top and combat trousers with big black boots, even though her clothes are worn and baggy on her she still looks beautiful. Once she is dressed and ready we both walk to the knew testing room.


	8. Chapter 8

Peters pov

Both the dauntless born and transfers sit in a small, orange room and wait for Four to call us into a separate room that has no windows to begin stage two training. Tris's name is called before mine it only feels like 2 minutes before she is coming out again. She is sweating and breathless as she walks out of the testing room holding her head. She throws me a worried glance just before she pushes the heavy, metal door open and leaves the room. " Peter Hayes," Four calls. I slowly rise from my seat and walk calmly into the rooms. In the middle of the room is a chair, just like the one when we took our aptitude test. Next to it is a table with lots of wires and a screen. "Sit," Four says nodding towards the chair. I do as he says whilst he flicks a needle. "You are going to go under simulation, during the simulation you will face your biggest fears; the last one is always the worst. You have to go through your fears as quick as you can. You ready?" he asks. Before I can even react I feel a sharp stab in my neck and I fall into darkness.


End file.
